Hermione et l'atlante
by Halzin
Summary: Quand Hermione rencontre une jeune fille, celle ci est loin de se douter que ca va changer sa vie.
1. Rencontre

Hermione est en vacance avec ses parents en France, à la Côte d'Azur. Elle y passe de très bon moment, mais elle se sent observée depuis quelque temps, mais il y a tellement de gens qu'elle ne sait distinguer qui la regarde depuis plusieurs jours. Jusqu'au jour ou…

Hermy décida d'aller se baigner seule, laissant à ses parents le privilège de la bronzette.

Elle alla donc dans la mer et commença à s'éloigner en nageant. Elle nagea un petit moment et elle découvrit une plage déserte, avec des cavernes, elle décida d'aller jeter un œil par curiosité.

En explorant elle découvre des coquillages. « Je les mettrai dans ma collection », se dit-elle.

Elle continua son exploration, dans les cavernes pas très profondes. Elle s'avança, entendit un bruit et se figea, retenant sa respiration. C'est alors que surgit de nulle part une chauve souris s'enfuit en lui frôlant la tête ! « Je l'ai échappé belle, ouf ! »

Mais elle se sentit une fois de plus épiée…mais elle ne sentait pas en danger, elle fit un rapide tour circulaire dans la caverne, n ayant rien d'intéressant a voir elle se retourna avec la ferme intention de sortir, mais elle sursauta ! Une personne d'a peu près sa taille se tenait dans l'entrée.

Plus elle s'avance et plus la personne recule, laissant apparaître son visage au grand jour, « c une fille ! » pensa-t-elle.

La jeune fille lui sourit, Hermy la détaille discrètement de la tête aux pieds, de la même taille mais un peu plus large de carrure, bien faite, cheveux court châtains clairs. La jeune fille la salue et se présente. « Salut, je suis Alexis, je suis en vacance avec mes parents et toi ? »

Hermy la regarda, l'air amusée, et répondit, « je m'appelle Hermione et je suis également en vacance avec mes parents, d'où viens tu ? » en disant cela, hermy s'avança et pu voir son interlocutrice d'un peu plus près, et ainsi voir la couleur de ses yeux, elle en resta bouche bée ! « Oh purée les yeux ! Elle a les yeux d'un bleu plus pur que l'océan lui-même, c'est hallucinant ! »

Alexis sourit, « je viens d'Irlande et toi ? ». Hermy lui répondit d'Angleterre. Plus elle observait Alexis, plus elle se doutait que c'était cette jeune fille qui l'observait depuis des jours… Alexis suivant sa pensée lui confirma avant qu'Hermy ne lui pose la question, ce qui eu pour effet d'étonnée l'intéressée.

« Je suis ici avec mes parents mais je m'ennuie, et comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de jeune de mon age, quand tu es arrivée, je t'ai repérée toute de suite.

« Ca ne te dérange pas si on fait connaissance ? », « non bien sure, que du contraire, je commençais aussi a me sentir un peu seule ».

Hermy avait une drôle de sensation, qui partait du bas du dos et qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, cette fille lui faisait de l'effet ! « Ah non ! Je suis hétéro ! Arrête de te faire des idées ma pauvre hermy ! ».

Alexis lui proposa de rejoindre l'autre plage, car il commençait a se faire tard, Hermy la suivi donc, mais quand elle commença a nager, elle ne la vit plus, Hermy commença a se demander si elle n'avait pas rêver, quand elle entendit une voix qui l'appelait au loin, elle regarda vers la plage bondée de gens, et elle faillit se noyer, en découvrant Alexis déjà sur la plage ! « C'est impossible pensa Hermy !

Le temps de rejoindre la plage, Alexis était déjà assise sur sa serviette de plage. « Comment as-tu fais pour rejoindre aussi vite la plage ? » demanda Hermy, Alexis répondit sans se démonter « je suis championne de natation de ma région, je suis la meilleure nageuse du club » « ah ! » fit Hermy sans être satisfaite de la réponse donnée, car elle demeurait septique.

« Bon je dois y aller, mes parents doivent m'attendre, au faite je suis descendue a l'hôtel Beau rivage, on pourra peut être se revoir pour discuter » « je sais j'y suis aussi » fut la simple réponse d'Alexis.

Hermy pris congé et rejoignit ses parents, et ils rentrèrent tout les 3 à l'hôtel. Alexis la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus la voir. Elle se leva et repartit vers l'hôtel à son tour. Le reste des vacances se passa s'en encombre, les 2 jeunes filles se retrouvaient chaque matin a la réception, et passèrent leurs journées ensemble, elles étaient devenue des amies inséparables. Mais arriva la fin des vacances, elles se promirent de s'écrire souvent, et elles repartirent chacune de leur côté. Hermy ne savait plus que pensé, elle ne savait pas exactement si c'était une longue amitié qui commençait ou autre chose.


	2. Retour a Poudlard

Hermione retrouva Harry, Ron, et Ginny sur le quai où attendait le Poudlard Express. Tous étaient très contents de se retrouver, ils cherchèrent un compartiment libre, et trouvèrent Neville qui leur avait retenu la place. Neville qui commençait a s'affirmer, il ne guéait plus quand on l'agressait mais répondait très sur de lui. Comme à son habitude Drago, arriva devant eux, l'air toujours aussi arrogant, et toujours flanqué de ses deux imbéciles de chiens de garde Crabbe et Goyle. « Alors Potter ! Encore là a traîner avec monsieur et madame poil de carotte et miss sang de bourbe ? » « Malfoy ! J'avais senti l'odeur de pourriture que tu dégages te devancer » répliqua Hermy, Malfoy vit rouge « je vais te faire regretter tes paroles sang de bourbe ! », il dirigea sa baguette et voulu lancer un endoloris, sur Hermy, mais il se passa une chose étrange, une voix sortie de nulle part prononça la formule et Malfoy se retrouva a terre avec ces deux acolytes. Harry, Ron et Hermy se regardèrent surpris, Harry demanda « c'est toi Ron ? Hermy ? » Tous deux firent non de la tête. Hermy lança un contre sort et Malfoy partit sans demander son reste suivit de ces chiens de garde. Elle sortit dans le couloir, et son cœur manquât un battement… Ses yeux bleu, se sourire…mais oui pas de doute, c'est Alexis.

Alexis s'avances vers le petit groupe, sourit à Hermy et se présenta, « je suis Alexis Atlanta », le petit groupe la salua. Hermy n'en revenait pas, sa rencontre de vacance a Poudlard… Coïncidence ou non, elle ne savait que penser.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le chariot de friandises, le petit groupe fit le plein de chocogrenouilles, de dragées de Bertie Crochue, et autres spécialités locales.

Le train arriva a destination, et les élèves montèrent dans les calèches tirer pas les Sombrals.

Arrivée a l'école, les anciens prirent place a leur table respective, et la répartition pu commencer. Chacun des nouveaux, furent envoyé dans les 4 maisons. Seule une élève, restait encore à répartir, Alexis.

Dumbledore fit son discours, annuel :

« Tout d'abord bienvenue au nouveau élèves de première année a l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, je compte sur les anciens pour vous aidez et vous guidez du mieux qu'ils pourront.

L'année passé nous avons combattu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, il a fuit mais, il est toujours là, guettant la moindre faille pour revenir répandre la terreur, sur Poudlard et le monde des Moldus. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderai de faire preuve de la plus grande prudence. Cependant nous accueillons cette année une nouvelle élève qui va rentrer en 6ième année, elle nous viens d'une autre école de magie, j'ai nommé Alexis Atlanta. Choixpeau fait ton choix. »

« Beaucoup de courage, de la bravoure, de la loyauté, de l'ingéniosité, de l'intuition. Griffondor ! ».

Hermy était contente, elle allait pouvoir apprendre à mieux connaître Alexis, car pendant les vacances, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps. La table des Gryffondors applaudit la nouvelle recrue.

Drago, l'avait mauvaise, « dans le train, c'était donc elle qui m'a jeté le sort. Ca va se payer ! Elle va le regretter ! » Il la regarda avec un sourire mauvais. Alexis se retourna vers lui, et le regarda avec un sourire amusé, « tu ne me fais pas peur ! » lui dit-elle en pensée. Drago avala de travers.

Le repas terminé, les Gryffondors retournèrent à leur salle commune. Neville attendait la mine déconfite devant le tableau de la grosse dame. « J'ai oublié le mot de passe… ».

« Tu exagères Neville, le professeur McGonagall vient a peine de nous le dire ! » s'emporta Ron. « Ce n'est rien Ron, ça peut arriver si Neville, n'a pas écouté. »

«Papillon de nuit ! » récita Hermy

La grosse dame laissa les élèves rentrer dans la salle commune.

Pendant que les garçons rangeaient leurs affaires, Hermy était dans la salle commune, avec Alexis.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais à Poudlard, et que tu étais une sorcière ? » demanda Hermy.

« Simplement parce que tu ne me l'as pas demandé » dit-elle le regard amusé.


	3. Premier jour, première découverte

Dans la grande salle, les élèves déjeunaient, mais ils parlèrent aussi de leur emplois du temps, ce matin les Gryffondors commençait par potion, avec le professeur Rogue.

« Oh non pas 4h de potion d'affilées ! Dumbledore veut ma mort c'est certain, je le sais maintenant ! »

« Ron cesse de faire l'enfant ! Si tu veux rentrer au ministère de la magie, comme auror, il te faut tes points en potion, pour réussir tes Aspics. »

Ron ne dit rien, il savait qu'Hermione avait raison.

En classe, tout le monde se tu quand Rogue rentra en classe.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une potion, qui prends du temps à faire, donc il vous faudra beaucoup de concentration, n'es-ce pas monsieur Londubat ! »

Neville rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et regarda désespérément sa liste d'ingrédient.

Rogue toisa Harry du regard.

« Bien, cette potion aura pour effet de permettre a celui qui la boira la faculté d'avoir des ailes et de voler sans l'aide d'une formule ni de balai. Cette potion s'appel Angelarium nobis. »

« Vous pouvez commencez ! Vous avez 2h30 pas une minute de plus ! »

Hermione faisait équipe avec Alexis, Harry avec Ron comme a son habitude.

Harry s'occupait de leur potion, il avait presque fini, quand Malfoy vint l'embêter.

« Alors Potter ! Et cette potion ! Ça roule ? » « Laisse moi tranquille Malfoy ! Tu ne me fais pas peur ! Occupe toi de tes affaires ! »

Drago s'en allât avant de se faire repérer par Rogue, mais avant il se retourna brusquement et jeta quelque chose dans le chaudron de Ron et Harry, la potion commençait à devenir verte, et gluante, mal odorante, et semblait sur le point d'exploser. Alexis arriva discrètement et dit « potio-reparo ! », fit un clin d'œil à Harry et reprit sa place, au moment ou Rogue revenait de la réserve.

Drago était vert de rage. « De quoi elle se mêle cette nouvelle ! Il arrivera un jour où tu vas me le payer cher ! ».

Rogue fit l'inspection des potions, tout lui semblait correcte, sauf celle de Neville évidemment, il avait mélangé racine de mandragore et feuille de mandore, ce qui donnait une couleur rougeâtre a la potion. « Monsieur Londubat ! Vous êtes un crétin fini ! La potion que vous avez faite, transforme les gens en crabe ! Elle n'est donc d'aucune utilité ici ! 20points en moins a Gryffondors ! »

Après les cours de la journée, Hermy discuta avec Alexis, dans le but de mieux la connaître.

« Tu viens d'où exactement ? ». Un voile passa dans les yeux d'Alexis, ce qu'Hermy remarqua.

« Je viens d'une région, qui est très peu connue, de part ce monde. »

« Ah ! » fit Hermy « pourquoi suis-tu les cours ici, plutôt que là bas ? »

« Désolée mais je ne peux te répondre… » Alexis partit de la salle commune les larmes aux yeux…Hermione s'en voulait de l'avoir questionnée…

Elle décida de retrouver la jeune fille pour lui présenter ses excuses, en passant devant une fenêtre donnant sur le lac du parc, son cœur fit un bon, elle vit Alexis plonger dedans et ne pas remonter… « Impossible…a moins que ! » pensa-t-elle. Elle alla a la bibliothèque faire des recherches pour en avoir le cœur net.

« Bingo ! J'ai trouvé… L'Atlantide. Région sous marine, non localisée jusqu'à présent mais les atlantes parcourent le monde en simples individus. Certains vivant chez les moldus, d'autre dans le monde de la magique. Ils ont les yeux soit très bleu, soit bleu vert, on une capacité respiratoire hors du communs, sont de très bon nageurs, et savent survivre sous l'eau. Je sais ce que je dois savoir pour l'instant ! ». Elle quitta la bibliothèque, et sorti dans le parc, se dirigea vers le lac, s'assit dans l'herbe et attendit qu'Alexis revienne.

30minutes plus tard, Alexis refit surface, et sortit de l'eau. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se sécher qu'elle entendit derrière elle « vestimosecharum », ces vêtements étaient sec… elle se retourna, et vis Hermione.

« Il y a longtemps que tu attends ? » « 30minutes environs, je voulais te présenter mes excuses, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise… » « Ah ! Euh… » Bredouilla Alexis.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je sais d'où tu viens. De l'Atlantide ! » « Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Ben disons que je rencontre pas tout les jours quelqu'un avec des yeux aussi bleu d'une part, et d'autre part c rare de voir une personne immergée dans l'eau pendant 45minutes sans terminer à l'infirmerie… » Dit-elle. « Un point pour toi, je suis effectivement une atlante… »


	4. Etranges sentiments

Harry le remarqua, ainsi que Ron, tout deux s'inquiétait un peu du comportement d'Hermione vis-à-vis d'Alexis, qui était de plus en plus bizarre. Les jours, les semaines passèrent, halloween approchait et chaque élève réfléchissait à ce qu'ils voulaient être comme personnage. Hermione serait un vampire, Alexis elle ne savait pas quoi choisir, n'étant pas très habituée à ce genre de festivité.

« Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas un fantôme ? » demanda Hermy

« Un fantôme ? Mais il y en a déjà tellement dans ce château, ça fera pas très original » dit Alexis. « C'est vrai » admit Hermy, celle-ci réfléchit un moment puis s'exclama « j'ai trouvé ! Une momie ! » Dit elle avec un large sourire et le regard malicieux.

Alexis dû reconnaître que l'idée était originale. « Va pour la momie alors ! ». Hermy trop contente d'avoir trouvé une solution à leur problème la prit dans ces bras joyeusement. Alexis se raidit…un frisson la parcouru dans tout le corps, pas désagréable, non. Que du contraire. Hermy sembla s'en rendre compte car elle lâcha Alexis précipitamment… elle était rouge comme une pivoine, bredouilla qu'elle avait encore des devoirs a faire et s'éclipsa dans la chambre. Cela fit sourire Alexis. Hermione lui plaisait, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle y pensait. Depuis les vacances en faite, depuis qu'elle l'avait vue pour la première fois…

C'est vrai qu'Hermione avec les années était devenue une belle jeune fille, qui ne laissait pas les garçons des différentes maisons indifférents.

Hermione dans sa chambre, n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer sur son devoir de potion. Elle était troublée par la sensation qui l'avait parcourue quand elle avait pris Alexis dans ces bras. Etrangement cela lui plaisait.

Alexis la rejoignit, et s'approcha d'elle, Hermione ne l'avait pas entendue monter, la jeune fille se pencha et lui donna un baiser dans la nuque, un long frisson parcouru Hermy, qui se retourna et regarda Alexis. Leurs regards troublés se croisèrent, Hermy s'approcha et l'embrassa. Mais elle s'arrêta gênée parce qu'elle avait osée faire, et quitta la chambre précipitamment. Alexis resta interloquée un moment… « Hermione m'a embrassée ! » se répétait-elle.

Les jours qui suivirent Hermione l'évita le plus possible, en cours elle ne s'asseyait plus à côté d'elle, et même dans la grande salle, elle s'arrangeait pour avoir Ron ou Harry ou même les deux entre elles.

Elle paraissait pourtant ravie de d'avoir Alexis chez les Gryffondors.

Harry demanda à Alexis « Pourquoi Hermy t'évite ? » Alexis ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question. « Je ne sais pas Harry… » Dit-elle un peu trop gênée pour avouer ce qui c'était passée entre elle quelques jours auparavant.

Harry pas convaincu décida de demander directement a Hermione ce qui n'allait pas.

« Hermy pourquoi évites-tu Alexis sans arrêt ? Elle t'a fait quelque chose ? »

« Euh…non… » Bredouilla-t-elle précipitamment. « Hermy que me caches-tu ? Je suis ton ami tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, que tu peux compter sur moi, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je l'ai embrassée Harry, et je ne sais plus comment réagir maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens exactement au fond de moi. »

« Tu es amoureuse Hermy tout simplement. » dit Harry en souriant.

« Mais comment peux tu dire que je suis amoureuse alors que je ne sais même pas moi-même ce que je ressens… »

« Tu sais Hermy, il est des choses qui se voient et d'autres pas. Moi je vois ces choses, et je ne suis pas le seul, Neville l'a vu et Ginny aussi. Bon ne parlons pas de Ron qui voit des choses aussi, mais qui refuse la vérité. Tu sais comment il est. Tu dois vivre pour toi, et non pour les autres. Si tu veux vivre avec une femme, alors je respecte ton choix, parce que ce qui m'importe le plus, c'est que tu sois heureuse. »

« Tu n'es pas fâché de ce que je viens de dire ? »

« Non pourquoi le serais-je ? »

« Ben j'ai embrassé une fille ! Une fille Harry ! »

« Oui et alors ? Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en blâmer. Et puis je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble ! »

« Harry James Potter ! Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« Je sais, et je ne me moque pas de toi. » dit Harry en chatouillant Hermione pour la faire rire, la conversation se termina dans le fou rire d'Harry et d'Hermione se chatouillant l'un et l'autre.

Halloween était dans 3 semaines et il y avait une sortie à Pré Au Lard de prévue avant le bal.

Voldemort qui n'attendait qu'une chose c'était l'occasion de se venger de ce petit insolent de Potter, eu vent de cette sortie par son précieux informateur.

« Parfait ! Bientôt Potter va rejoindre ses parents ! Et je pourrai enfin régner sur le monde de la magie en maître absolu et incontesté ! » « Préparer vous à attaquer pendant cette sortie ! » « Oui mon maître » dit l'informateur.

Mais qui et cet informateur ?


	5. Pré au lard et révélations

Tous se préparèrent pour leur sortie à Pré au Lard.

Harry, Ron et Hermione partirent ensemble. « Tu ne vas pas avec Alexis ? » demanda Harry à Hermione. « Non »

« Tu ne lui a pas encore parlé hein ? » dit Harry. La moue d'Hermione lui confirma.

« Parler de quoi ? » demanda Ron

« De rien Ron, ça ne te regarde pas ! » Firent Harry et Hermione en cœur.

Alexis parti de son côté.

Ils firent leurs achats et ensuite ils dirigèrent vers un endroit plus calme pour parler. Quand soudain Malfoy et ses 2 acolytes débarquèrent.

« Alors Potter on a fait des achats ? Montre moi voir ça ! » Ricana Drago. Ron voulu s'interposer et Drago lui mis son poing dans la figure, il tomba à la renverse.

« Hé hé Wesley tu ne tiens plus sur tes cannes ? » Se moqua Drago.

« Je vais te faire ravaler ta morve Malefoy ! » S'emporta Harry.

« Ah vraiment Potter ? Tu crois que tu peux sauver le monde et survivre en même temps ? Je ne pense pas ! »

« C'est ce que nous verrons Malefoy, mais moi mon père il ne se trouve pas a Azkaban ! » Dit harry

« Tu vas me le payer Potter ! » Hurla Drago.

Alexis entendis des cris, et se précipita vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les cris.

Drago et ces 2 acolytes avait prit en aparté Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ron était à terre et Hermione a ses côtés, Harry lui avait les lunettes cassées et tenait Malfoy en joue avec sa baguette. Harry tout seul face à 3 mecs déterminés a ce venger.

Voyant cela Alexis sorti sa baguette et s'avança.

C'est ce moment là que choisit les mangemorts pour attaquer, ils encerclèrent le groupe d'étudiant. Alexis s'arrêta net, et se cacha.

« Viens avec nous Potter et tes amis vivront ! »

« Jamais ! Plutôt mourir ! » Répondit Harry.

L'un des attaquants se tourna vers Hermione, leva sa baguette et lança un endoloris.

Alexis qui avait eu le temps de faire le tour sans être vue, s'interposa entre le mangemorts et Hermione et reçu l'endoloris de plein fouet. Mais elle avait eu le temps d'appeler Dumbledore à l'aide.

« Alexis ! » Cria Hermione

« On se retrouvera Potter ! » Cria Drago en partant se cacher.

« Alexis ! Je t'en prie résiste à la douleur… Les professeurs vont bientôt arriver. » Gémit Hermione.

« Et moi ? » Gémit Ron « J'ai le nez comme une patate, et je pise le sang, j'ai pas droit au réconfort ? »

« Ne soit pas aussi douillet ! » Lui répondit Hermione les yeux levé au ciel d'exaspération.

Dumbledore arriva avec le professeur Lupin et Mcgonagall, des stupéfix fusèrent de partout. Des Aurors arrivèrent tout droit du ministère prêter mains forte. Certains mangemorts avaient réussi à s'échapper, d'autre gisait au sol pétrifié.

« Dumbledore ! Vite Alexis est touchée ! » Appela Hermione. Il vint près de la jeune fille et lança un contre sort.

« Merci de nous avoir prévenu, Alexis ! Nous sommes une fois de plus arrivé à temps ! » La remercia Dumbledore.

« Comment a-t-elle fait pour vous prévenir, puisqu'elle était ici, sous l'emprise du sort ? » questionna Hermione.

« Sachez miss Granger que les atlantes sont de très bon télépathe. »

Elle en resta bouche bée.

« Ainsi donc, je n'ai pas tout lu sur les atlantes… » Pensa-t-elle.

Après cette mésaventure, tous les élèves retournèrent à Poudlard. Alexis fut conduite à l'infirmerie, ou madame Pomfresh s'occupa d'elle.

Hermione alla la voir.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

« Oui, un peu mieux que tout à l'heure »

« Pourquoi tu t'es interposée ? »

« Je ne voulais pas qu'on te fasse du mal ! Ni a toi, ni a Harry, ni a Ron ! » Dit elle

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai été envoyée ici pour vous protéger… »

« Pour nous protéger ? Je ne comprends pas » dit Hermione.

« Je viens de l'Atlantide, un peuple qui vis sous l'eau, nous avions une école a peu près similaire a celle-ci, pour nous apprendre la magie et tout le reste. Hélas un jour est venu un mage noir, avec ses acolytes, et ils ont tout détruit. Mon père avant de mourir m'a demandé de venir ici à Poudlard, que j'y aurais de l'aide, mais que je devrai surtout protéger le garçon à la cicatrice, et ses amis. Un de mes professeurs m'avait parlé de Harry Potter, et de ses deux amis inséparables. C'est comme ça que je t'ai rencontrer pendant les vacances. Maintenant tu sais tout… »

Epuisée par les révélations qu'elle venait de faire à Hermione, Alexis s'endormit. Hermione demanda à madame Pomfresh pour la veiller pendant la nuit. Celle-ci accepta.

Elle contempla le visage d'Alexis, son souffle régulier… Et elle se mit à réfléchir, sur les sentiments qu'elle avait. « Oui je l'aime » pensa-t-elle, « mais il est encore trop tôt, je ne suis pas prête… »

Voilà j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît. La suite viendra au fur et a mesure


	6. Dumbledore et la promesse

Alexis s'éveilla en pleine nuit, poursuivie par d'affreux cauchemars. Ses cauchemars étaient toujours les mêmes, le massacre de sa famille et de ses amis par le mage noir. Elle ne pouvait pas passer une nuit tranquille. Elle se rendit compte au bout d'un moment qu'elle n'était pas seule à l'infirmerie, elle se retourna vers l'endroit où elle sentait une présence et vit Hermione. Mais une autre présence se faisait à présent sentir, Alexis se retourna vivement et aperçu Dumbledore. Celui-ci s'approcha du lit silencieusement.

« Professeur Dumbledore, vous non plus vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ? » demanda Alexis.

« Non en effet. Mais un autre sujet me turlupine l'esprit. Pourquoi votre père, mon plus vieil et fidèle ami, vous a-t-il envoyé à moi ? Tu ne m'as pas tout dit n'es-ce pas ? »

« Quelle perspicacité ! » Pensa-t-elle. « Mais c'est vrai que je ne lui ai pas tout dit. »

« Mon père m'a envoyé à vous, parce qu'en mourrant il m'a fait promettre, de venir sous votre protection, mais aussi pour vous aidez à vaincre le mage noir. » dit-elle.

« Tu veux sans doute parler de Voldemort. Il est vrai que celui-ci cherche à détruire Poudlard, mais je pense que tu as oublié de me dire, la véritable raison de ta venue ici. »

« Décidemment on ne peut rien vous cacher. Effectivement, j'ai été envoyé ici, non seulement pour vous aider à protéger Poudlard, mais aussi pour protéger Harry Potter et ses amis, car mon père, me l'a fait jurer. Il parait qu'il vous devait une faveur particulière. »

« C'est vrai. » admit Dumbledore.

« Je lui ai sauvé la vie autrefois, alors que nous étions encore étudiants. Il m'a alors fait la promesse qu'il m'apporterait son aide dans le futur. Je vois qu'il tient toujours ses promesses, même par-delà la mort. » Dit-il

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de la jeune fille, mais elle continua son explication cependant.

« Il m'a dit que vu qu'il ne savait pas la tenir lui-même, il m'a alors fait promettre de la tenir pour lui. »

Hermione remua dans son sommeil.

« Alexis, pourquoi Hermione ? » Demanda le directeur de but en blanc.

« Euh…je ne sais pas, c'est arrivé comme ça. Ma mission était de la protégée, je ne pouvais pas prévoir que j'en tomberais amoureuse. » Répondit Alexis gênée.

« Effectivement, tu ne pouvait pas prévoir. »

« Mais j'ai peur monsieur. » Avoua-t-elle.

« Peur ? Mais tout le monde à peur Alexis, moi comme les professeurs. » Dit Dumbledore

« Non pas peur de Voldemort, monsieur, mais peur des sentiments que je ressens pour elle. » Elle avait dit cela en regardant Hermione.

« La peur est une chose naturelle, car sans la peur l'homme ne serait pas l'homme, la peur est humaine, Alexis, mais elle ne doit en aucun cas t'empêcher d'avancer et de faire des choix. »

« C'est bien ça le problème, c'est que j'ai peur de la réaction d'Harry, de Ginny, de Ron, de tout les Gryffondors, voir même de toute l'école. »

« Comment ça se passait dans ton école, Alexis ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Dans mon école c'était plus simple, tout le monde était au courant, ce n'était pas un sujet tabou, car je n'étais pas la seule, nous ne nous cachions pas. » Dit-elle.

« Quand tu disais nous, tu parles des autres élèves ou de la fille avec qui tu étais ? »

« Des deux monsieur, j'avais une copine, là bas, mais elle nous a tous trahi, car c'est elle qui renseignait Voldemort. »

« Tu sais les Gryffondors ont l'esprit ouvert, ils ne rejettent pas un élèves pour des broutilles. Quand à Harry et Ginny, tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux. Par contre, Ron, lui risque de ne pas bien le prendre, car il me semble qu'il a des sentiments aussi pour la jeune Gryffondor. Mais il n'est pas bête au point de renier miss Granger à cause de cela. Ce sera à lui de s'adapter à la situation. Car sinon il perdra non seulement l'amitié de celle-ci, mais aussi la votre, ainsi que celle de Harry. »

« J'espère que vous avez raison monsieur. » Dit Alexis

Dumbledore fit un clin d'œil, prit congé et souhaita une bonne fin de nuit. Il se retourna néanmoins, la main sur la poignée de porte, et lui fit un clin d'œil en disant :

« Je demanderai au professeur Rogue de vous faire une potion pour passer des nuits plus calme, et de prendre des cours d'occlumencie avec Harry et lui. Cela me semble fort judicieux de vous faire travailler ensemble. » Et il sortit.

Laissant Alexis perplexe vis-à-vis de cette idée.

Elle regarda Hermione dormir et songea que même si elle savait lire dans les pensées des autres, elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre pour contrôler ce flux de pensées qui lui parvenait parfois.

Elle repensa à son père, un gentil homme, qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait, et qui l'avait initiée à la magie ancienne dès son plus jeune âge, douée de dons exceptionnels que possède son peuple depuis des générations et des générations, elle devint vite la plus douée de sa promotion. Et c'est ce pourquoi son père lui avait demander de partir ce mettre a l'abris à Poudlard en tenant une promesse vieille de plusieurs années.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si il y avait des survivants de l'attaque qu'il avait subit durant les vacances d'été. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de son peuple depuis des mois…

« Demain » Pensa-t-elle « Demain je demanderai à Dumbledore de se renseigner pour moi. »

L'horloge de l'infirmerie indiquait 3h du matin. Alexis toujours dans ses pensées ne vis pas Hermione se réveiller.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » Demanda-t-elle. Alexis sursauta. « Non, c'est vrai. J'ai beaucoup de mal à dormir, sans faire de mauvais rêves, ça dure depuis des mois. » Dit-elle.

«Mais Dumbledore, demandera au professeur Rogue demain, pour me faire une potion, pour mieux dormir. Je ne sais pas si l'on doit vraiment lui faire confiance à se bonhomme. Il est bizarre. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Hermione sourit, et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Le professeur Rogue, n'a pas eu une jeunesse facile. » Commença Hermione.

« Il était la bête noire des maraudeurs, qui n'arrêtaient pas de s'amuser a ses dépends. »

« Les maraudeurs ? » Questionna Alexis.

« Oui les maraudeurs, c'est le nom que ce sont donné un groupe de copains. Des élèves de Gryffondors. Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et James Potter. Ils ont fait les 400 coups, comme dit si bien le dicton moldu. » Expliqua Hermione.

« James Potter ? Un lien de parenté avec Harry ?' » Demanda Alexis.

« Oui, c'est son père ! » S'exclama Hermione le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah ! » Fit Alexis « Donc Rogue est devenu un iceberg, suite aux plaisanteries des maraudeurs c'est bien ça ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Oui et non. Rogue à toujours été solitaire, même durant sa scolarité à Serpentard. Il est sortit avec mention de sa promotion, c'était le meilleur élève de sa maison. En sortant de Poudlard, Rogue c'est laissé convaincre de rentrer au service de Voldemort et est devenu un Mangemort. Dumbledore l'a pris comme un échec personnel. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il n'a pas su maintenir Rogue sur le droit chemin. Mais quand Rogue a vu les atrocités que faisait le Maître des ténèbres et qu'il voulait détruire Poudlard, il est revenu vers Dumbledore. »

« Donc c'est qu'il est pas si mauvais que ça alors. » Dit Alexis

« Non, c'est exacte, mais il est amer, à cause de son passé et ne je pense pas qu'il changera un, il a vu et subit trop de pression et d'atrocités, que pour encore être heureux aujourd'hui. » Finit Hermione.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant, nous avons une soirée qui nous attends demain. »

« Le bal n'as pas été annulé ? » Questionna la jeune fille.

« Non, ils l'ont reporté d'un jour, pour que les blessés soient guérit pour s'amuser aussi, ce sont les mots de Dumbledore. » Reprit Hermione.

« Au faite en parlant du bal, ils ont décidé que ça serait un bal en tenue de soirée, et non plus en costume d'Halloween. » Dit Hermione.

« Tant mieux car je n'avais pas trouver de costume de momie, à Pré au lard. » Dit Alexis

Un silence s'installa.

« En parlant de bal, tu as déjà quelqu'un pour y aller ? » Demanda Alexis pour combler le silence pesant.

« Non, je dois dire qu'entre les devoirs à rendre, les révisions et Pré au lard, je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention. » Répondit la jeune fille.

« Et toi tu as quelqu'un avec qui aller ? » Fit Hermione ?

« Non… » Répondit Alexis.

Un silence gêné se fit entre elle. Hermione réfléchit 2secondes et parlât.

« Ca te dirait d'y aller avec moi ? » Dit Hermione en rougissant.

« Bien sûr, avec plaisir » Répondit Alexis, le regard pétillant de malice.

« Bon il faut dormir maintenant » Reprit Hermione pour cacher sa gêne.

« Hermione ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Merci… »

« Pas de quoi, bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit ! »


	7. Le bal d'Halloween

Vers 7h madame Pomfresh vint voir comment se portait la jeune fille, et constata avec plaisir qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux.

« Bien ! » dit-elle « Vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades et retourner aux cours.

Alexis et Hermione retournèrent à la tour Gryffondor et puis dans leur dortoir pour se changer. Les autres élèves n'étaient pas encore levés.

Les filles attendirent dans la salle commune, que les garçons descendirent de leur dortoir. Et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la grande salle.

Ils prirent place à la table Gryffondor.

« Harry tu as une cavalière pour le bal ? » Demanda Ron.

« Oui j'y vais avec Ginny, si ça te dérange pas trop. » Fit Harry ironiquement.

« Non, tant qu'elle est d'accord. » Répondit Ron rouge pivoine.

« Et toi Ron, tu y vas avec qui ? » demanda Harry.

« Euh…Je n'ai encore personne. » Répondit-il gêné.

Il se tourna vers Hermione, soudainement, et lui demanda rapidement.

« Hermioneveux-tuveniravecmoiaubald'halloween ? »

Hermione surprise regarda tour à tour Harry et Alexis.

« Je suis désolée Ron, mais j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un… » Lui dit-elle.

Ron d'abord surpris, fut ensuite contrarié.

« Et on peut savoir l'identité de l'heureux élu ? » Demanda Ron

« C'est-à-dire que… » Commença Hermione qui fut coupée par Alexis.

« Elle y va avec moi ! Cela dérange-t-il quelqu'un ? » Questionna-t-elle.

Ron devin rouge d'une colère contenue prête à exploser.

« Mais c'est une fille Hermione ! Tu ne peux pas ! » Explosa Ron.

« Et alors ? Que je sache ça ne gêne que toi à cette table ! » Fit Alexis, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Ron ne dit plus rien, mais ce leva et quitta la grande salle sans un regard pour ses camarades.

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre, regardant Hermione et Alexis sans rien dire.

« Quoi ? » Fit Alexis agressivement à l'encontre de Harry.

« Laisse-le Alexis, il est au courant. » Répondit Hermione pour défendre Harry.

« Désolée ! » S'excusa la jeune fille.

« Y a pas de quoi, c'est pas grave. Mais à mon avis on n'est pas près de revoir Ron de sitôt. » Dit Harry.

« C'est ma faute, je ne lui ai pas dit, et je crois qu'il est jaloux. » Dit-elle

« Jaloux ? » Demanda Neville, que la colère de Ron laissa perplexe, mais il continua néanmoins « Tu crois qu'il a plus que de l'amitié pour toi c'est ça ? » Dit-il.

« Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis certaine ! » Dit-elle.

Harry confirma par un sourire contrit.

« Tient au faite, tu en penses quoi du Quiddich, Alexis ? » Demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

« Dans mon école j'étais attrapeuse et plutôt douée pour ça » Répondit la jeune fille.

Hermione la regarda surprise.

« Tu as du soucis à te faire Harry, y a de la concurrence ! » Déclara Neville en riant.

« Demain rendez-vous sur le terrain de Quiddich, je constaterai par moi-même. » Dit Harry enthousiaste. Hermione le regarda avec un regard noir mais ne dit rien.

« Bon je vais essayer de retrouver Ron avant le bal, mais je vais demander à Parvati, de l'accompagner. » Dit Harry avant de s'éclipser, laissant Neville en compagnie des 2 filles.

« Hermione, je peux te poser une question ? » Demanda Neville.

« Oui Neville, je t'écoute. »

« Serais-tu portée sur les filles ? » Questionna-t-il gêné.

« Je ne sais pas Neville, je ne me suis jamais posé la question » Répondit Hermione rougissant violement.

Alexis ne répondit rien et fit mine de s'intéresser soudainement à son morceau de tarte à la citrouille.

Harry retrouva Ron sur le terrain de Quiddich.

« Qu'es-ce qui te prend Ron ? Explique moi ! »

« Il se passe que je suis amoureux d'Hermione et qu'elle voit rien et le pire, Harry, le pire c'est qu'elle va au bal avec une fille ! » Explosa-t-il de colère.

« Mais Ron… » Balbutia Harry.

« Ecoute Harry, je ne pourrai pas supporter de la voir avec Alexis, c'est immorale ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Ecoute Ron, Hermione est assez grande pour faire ses choix toute seule et si ces choix ne te convienne pas et bien tant pis ! Je ne voudrais pas te saper le moral car tu es mon meilleur ami, Ron, mais Hermione, t'aime oui… »

« Ah ! Tu vois qu'elle m'aime ! » Le coupa Ron.

« D'amitié Ron, simplement d'amitié ! » Poursuivi Harry.

Sur ces entre faits Ginny vint les rejoindre.

« Qu'es-ce qui se passe les garçons ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Il se passe qu'Hermione à changer de bord et que je ne suis pas d'accord ! » Tempêta Ron.

« Hermione va au bal avec Alexis et ton frère ici présent le prends mal » Expliqua Harry plus clairement, devant l'air interrogatif de Ginny.

« Ah ce n'est que ça… » Dit Ginny « Je pensais que c'était plus grave. » Finit-elle.

Ron rouge de colère répondit agressivement à Ginny.

« Rien de grave ? Rien de grave ? Mais si c'est grave, c'est contre nature, c'est dégoûtant, immoral ! Je suis sur qu'Alexis la manipule ! » S'emporta-t-il.

« Ronald Billius Wesley! » Gronda Ginny.

Ron n'eu pas le temps de voir ce qu'il se passait, mais Harry, lui, entendit clairement le claquement de la gifle monumentale de la petite rousse sur Ron.

Une marque rouge apparut sur la joue du jeune homme encore ébahit.

« Ginny ? » Fit Harry.

« Oui ? » Répondit celle-ci.

« Rappel moi ma puce de ne jamais te mettre en colère. »Dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

« Idiot ! » Fit Ginny en souriant aussi.

« Ron, tu vas me faire le plaisir de 1 faire tes excuses à Hermione et de 2 d'invité Parvati pour le bal, elle n'a pas de cavalier, donc tu n'as pas d'excuses ! » Menaça Ginny.

Ron regarda Harry pour qu'il vienne à son secours.

« Ginny à raison, Ron. » Fit celui-ci en guise d'excuse.

« Faux frère ! » S'exclama Ron.

Il s'en alla vers le château en râlant et on ne le revit plus pendant un moment.

Harry se tourna vers Ginny.

« Il est incroyable quand même, et moi qui croyait qu'il avait l'esprit ouvert… » Déclara-t-il.

« Pourquoi t'es Homo ? » Fit Ginny sur le ton de la rigolade.

« Non bien sure que non ! » Répondit Harry en riant « Sinon je ne serais pas avec toi ! »

« Bah t'en fais pas pour Ron, ça lui passera. Puis je voyais mal Hermione supporter la jalousie maladive de mon frère. » Dit-elle.

Harry s'approcha de Ginny et la prit dans ses bras, elle se blottit contre le jeune homme. Il lui releva le menton et lui dit « Tu sais que tu es encore plus mignonne quand tu te mets en colère. » Sur un ton désarmant. Ginny se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Ils rentrèrent au château car l'heure des préparatifs approcha.

Hermione s'habilla dans la chambre de Ginny, car avec Alexis, elle s'était arrangée pour ne pas se voir avant de descendre. Harry retrouva Ron dans leur dortoir, ils s'habillèrent en silence. Harry avait un complet bleu marine avec le blason des Potter, qui s'accordait très bien avec la couleur de ses yeux.

Quand à Ron, il avait un complet bordeaux qui lui allait très bien. Neville quand a lui avait un complet vert foncé.

Les 3 garçons descendirent dans la salle commune et s'assirent sur le sofa en face de la cheminée. Pendant ce temps Alexis, seule, dans la chambre revêtit son complet noir, sur le blazer apparaissait le blason de sa famille, 2 hippocampes qui se tournaient le dos avec au milieu une couronne traversée d'un tridents, sur un fond bleu turquoise.

Elle descendit à son tour dans la salle commune, elle vit les 3 garçons assit au coin du feu, elle se dirigea vers eux.

Ron l'aperçu et se renfrogna de plus belle. Elle s'arrêta devant un Ron boudeur.

« Ecoute Ron, je ne suis pas la pour te faire la guerre, mais pour être ton amie. Certes je suis lesbienne, mais ça c'est moi que ça regarde. Alors laissons nos différents de côté et sans rancune. » Dit-elle en tendant sa main ouverte vers Ron. Celui-ci sembla réfléchir et fit contre bonne fortune bon cœur et serra la main tendue.

Ils se retournèrent vers les escaliers du dortoir des filles, car ils entendirent un claquement de porte. Parvati descendit la première dans une robe rouge, sac assorti, elle se dirigea vers Ron qui lui tendait déjà le bras. Vint ensuite Ginny, dans une robe du soir bleue, Harry était déjà en bas de l'escalier à lui tendre le bras, tous les regards étaient posés sur eux.

Mais le meilleur restait à venir, car quelques filles ricanèrent de la tenue plus que masculine d'Alexis, Harry leur jeta un regard noir pour les faire taire.

Hermione descendit enfin, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, elle avait une robe fourreau d'un noir d'ébène, et elle resplendissait de bonheur quand elle vit Alexis en bas des escaliers, lui tendant galamment le bras. Neville lui devait encore patienter un peu, car il avait invité Luna Lovegood.

Ils se dirigèrent dons tous vers la grande salle où les grandes portes de bois étaient encore closes. Neville vit arriver Luna dans une robe vert pomme fidèle à elle-même avec un sac en forme de grenouille assorti aux boucles d'oreilles de la jeune fille.

Malefoy arriva avec sa bande, lui était accompagné de Pansy Parkinson. Il toisa Harry et ses amis. Son regard s'arrêta sur le couple Hermione - Alexis, et eu un haussement de sourcils.

« Alors Granger, on change de bord ? Ca doit sûrement faire plaisir à tes moldus de parents ! » Ricana Drago. Alexis répondit calmement à celui-ci.

« Mieux vaut changer de bord et être heureuse, que de te voir fricoter avec Crabbe et Goyle dans les coins sombres et de te voir essayer de sauver pitoyablement ton image et ta réputation dans les bras d'un pékinois comme Parkinson.

« Ca fait quoi Parkinson de passer après ces 2 gorilles ? » Fit Alexis en montrant d'un mouvement de tête Crabbe et Goyle.

Harry, Ron, Ginny ainsi que ceux qui avait assisté à l'échange verbal pouffèrent de rire.

Drago était cramoisi, Parkinson rouge de colère fulminait et Crabbe et Goyle n'attendait qu'un assentiment de leur chef pour lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

« Tu me prends pour qui Atlanta, pour un crétin congénital ? » Commença Drago, mais il n'eût pas le loisir d'achever sa phrase car les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, offrant une décoration plus que joyeuse et diversifiée.

Les élèves se dirigèrent vers les tables rondes dispersées ça et là dans la grande salle. Chacun pris place avec sa partenaire. Dumbledore en bon directeur de Poudlard fit son discours.

« Chers amis, en se jour de Samain, bien des choses se sont produites, tout d'abord l'attaque de Pré au lard, qui fût avortée grâce au sang froid de miss Atlanta et de ses amis. Mais grâce aussi à la vigilance des professeurs ici présent et à l'intervention rapide et non moins efficace des Aurors envoyés par le ministère. Et d'autre part la protection de Poudlard c'est vu renforcée par un peuple détruit par Voldemort, mais qui nous prête mains fortes à leur manière dans cette guerre. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne nuit d'Halloween et que le repas commence ! » Sur ces mots Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains et le festin pris place sur les tables. Jus de citrouille et bière au beurre côtoyait maïs, viande de toute sorte, pommes frittes et tarte à la citrouille.

Ron se servit d'un peu de tout, en faisant attention pour ne pas salir son complet tout neuf. Il ne pu cependant pas se taire et revint sur le sujet qui fâche.

« Hermione il a raison Drago, même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais que vont dire tes parents si ils l'apprennent ? » Dit-il.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Ginny foudroyait son frère des yeux, quand à Neville il commença à poser des questions à Luna concernant ses boucles d'oreilles. Seule Parvati attendait la réponse d'Hermione avec attention, car elle comptait bien aller tout raconter à sœur jumelle.

Alexis regarda Hermione attendant de sa part un signe pour prendre la parole. Elle fit non de la tête et répondit elle-même à Ron.

« Premièrement Ron, mes parents ne sont pas au courant parce qu'il n'y a rien à leur dire, deuxièment mes parents savent qu'Alexis est dans cette école et qu'elle est mon amie et troisièment Ronald Billius Wesley, ma vie privée ne regarde que moi, et à l'avenir je souhaiterais que tu cesses tes crises de jalousie qui sont ridicule, car tous comme Harry et Neville, tu es et ne restera qu'un ami. J'espère que j'ai été assez claire. Maintenant tu manges et tu ne poses plus de questions stupides. » Dit Hermione le plus calmement du monde. Ginny pouffa, mais Alexis fixait toujours Hermione. Elle ne savait comment interpréter les paroles de la jeune fille. Le repas terminé, Dumbledore se leva, les élèves en firent autant, les tables et les chaises disparurent pour laisser apparaître des sofas et des fauteuils sur les côtés, et une estrade. De la petite porte derrière la table des professeurs apparu le groupe des Bizar'Sisters.

Ginny était ravie, c'était son groupe préféré.

Alexis attira Hermione dans un coin pour discuter.

« C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi, une amie ? »

« Alexis je… » Commença la jeune fille.

« Aurais-tu honte de moi ? » La coupa Alexis « Si c'est le cas alors bon bal parce que je refuse de jouer les bouches trous de dernières minutes ! » Continua Alexis. Celle-ci planta Hermione sur place et quitta la salle, pour se diriger vers les jardins. Elle s'assit sur le banc en pierre, dans un bosquet renfoncé.

« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir une relation simple pour une fois ? » Pensa-t-elle.

Alexis fût tirée de sa rêverie par Dame Agnès, elle se dirigea vers la jeune fille avec un sourire conciliant.

« Pourquoi donc cet air soucieux en ce jour de bal ? » Demanda le fantôme.

« Il se passe que je suis amoureuse Dame Agnès. »

« Mais c'est merveilleux ! » S'exclama celle-ci.

« Je suis amoureuse d'une fille ! » Crut bon d'ajouter Alexis devant l'air ravit de Dame Agnès.

« Que vous soyez amoureuse d'un homme ou d'une femme, qu'elle importance ? L'amour est un sentiment noble. » Dit Dame Agnès.

« Oui je sais mais la personne vers qui sont tourné mes sentiments, me rend dingue d'incompréhension. »

« Et qui est cette jeune personne ? » Demanda le fantôme.

« Hermione Granger. » Dit Alexis.

« Miss Granger. Cette jeune fille sait-elle les sentiments que vous lui portez ? »

« Il me semblait qu'elle avait effectivement compris mes sentiments à son égard car elle m'a embrassée lorsque nous étions dans notre chambre. Mais tout à l'heure, à table, lors de la discussion, elle a dit que j'étais une amie. » Expliqua Alexis.

« Bien il me semble que cette jeune personne ne sache pas vraiment ce qu'elle veut, il faut lui laisser du temps très chère, et elle se rendra vite compte de l'attachement qu'elle a pour vous, j'en suis sûr. » Dit-elle. « Sur se… » Continua Dame Agnès « Je vais retrouver Sir Nicolas au bal des fantômes.

« Bonne soirée Dame Agnès, et merci de m'avoir écoutée. » Dit Alexis.

« Vous de même. » Répondit celle-ci. Dame Agnès s'éloigna pour disparaître dans le mur derrière Alexis.

Pendant ce temps dans la grande salle, le départ d'Alexis ne passa pas inaperçu à Harry et Ginny. Ils allèrent tout deux rejoindre Hermione sur le sofa qu'elle occupait.

« Que se passe-t-il Hermione, pourquoi Alexis est-elle partie ? » Demanda Harry.

« Elle est partie à cause de ce que j'ai dit à table tout à l'heure à Ron.. » Dit Hermione.

« Je crois effectivement que tu l'as vexée Hermy… » Dit Ginny.

« Je sais, mais qu'es-ce que tu voulais que je dise d'autre à Ron ? Je voulais faire de mal à personne. » Dit la jeune fille les larmes aux yeux.

Ginny la prit dans ses bras, Harry lui se contenta de lui prendre la main.

« Tu devrais aller lui parler Hermione, lui dire ce que tu ressens au fond de toi. » Dit celui-ci.

« Mais justement je ne sais pas ce que je ressens… »

« Peut-être… » Admit Harry « Mais tu l'as embrassée Hermy, tu lui as donné de l'espoir, elle attendait peut-être autre chose de toi ce soir suite à ça. »

« Je sais Harry. Moi qui avais pratiquement réponse à tous d'habitude, là je ne sais même pas ce qui m'arrive. »

« Peut-être que si tu lui en parlait, elle pourrait t'aider à trouver les réponses aux questions que tu te poses. » Suggéra Ginny.

« Vous avez raison tout les 2, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, si je ne vous avais pas. » Dit Hermione en séchant ces larmes.

« Allez vas la retrouver, je l'ai vue se diriger vers les jardins. » Dit Harry.

La jeune fille le remercia et sorti de la grande salle à son tour. Elle partit à la recherche d'Alexis dans les jardins. Elle arriva à proximité d'un bosquet et entendit des voix, elle constata qu'Alexis était en grande conversation avec Dame Agnès. Elle se cacha derrière le bosquet et attendit que Dame Agnès s'en aille. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps la conversation était arrivée à son terme. Elle vit Dame Agnès s'éloigner et disparaître.

Elle s'approcha discrètement d'Alexis restée sur le banc.

« Je ne voulais pas te vexer, ni te faire mal. Simplement je ne sais où j'en suis, c'est nouveaux pour moi, toutes ces sensations à l'intérieur de moi, j'ai l'impression de me noyer, et je me pose énormément de questions et je ne trouve pas les réponses.

« Mais tu m'as embrassée ! Je croyais que ça voulait dire quelque chose pour toi ! » S'exclama Alexis.

« Je sais Alexis, bien sur que ça veut dire quelque chose pour moi, mais c'est nouveau tout ça. J'ai peur. » Dit-elle

« Peur de quoi ? »

« Peur du regard des autres, des sarcasmes et des insultes, je ne sais pas si je pourrai les supporter. »

« Ce genre de chose, ça se supporte à 2 généralement. Et puis la vie que nous menons ne regarde que nous. Si on nous insulte, c'est parce qu'ils sont jaloux, de ne pas aimer de ce même amour. Donne moi ta définition de l'amour Hermione. »

« Je ne sais pas ! »

« La définition de l'amour Hermione la voici : l'amour c'est 2 êtres qui s'aiment quelque soit leur orientation sexuelle. » Dit Alexis.

« C'est vrai, c'est tout à fait juste. » Avoua Hermione.

« As-tu d'autre questions à poser ? »

« Oui, as-tu déjà eu une copine ? Car pour moi c'est la première fois, je n'ai pas d'expérience, j'ai peur d'être ridicule. »

« Oui, j'ai déjà eu une copine avant toi, mais elle n'a pas compté, car c'est à cause d'elle si mon peuple a été trahi. Mais je tiens à te dire que ce n'est pas l'expérience qui fait le couple mais la tendresse, la douceur, la compréhension, la confiance partagée et surtout l'amour.

Tout ça n'a rien de ridicule, est ridicule celui qui se moque. » Dit Alexis.

« Tu as raison, mais j'ai tout de même un peu peur. »

« C'est tout à fait normal d'avoir peur, tu sais moi aussi j'ai peur. » Avoua Alexis.

« Et de quoi as-tu peur Alexis ? » Demanda Hermione.

« J'ai peur de te perdre… » Dit-elle.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire devant cet aveu. Elle était émue qu'on tienne tant à elle et en même temps déstabilisée car jamais personne auparavant ne lui avait dit une telle chose.

« Tu as peur de me perdre ? »

« Oui tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. »

« Alexis me pardonneras-tu mes paroles de ce soir ? Car je me sentais perdue suite à ce baiser échangé. »

« Je t'ai déjà pardonné Hermione, car c'est Dame Agnès qui m'a fait comprendre. »

Hermione s'approcha d'Alexis et la prit dans ces bras. Alexis caressa les cheveux de la jeune pour la réconforter. Hermione la regarda et l'embrassa, Alexis lui rendit son baiser.

Elles seraient restées comme ça longtemps si Alexis n'avait pas arrêté pour faire remarquer qu'il était temps de rentrer avant que leurs amis ne s'inquiète de leur sort.

En rentrant dans la grande salle Hermione chercha Harry et Ginny du regard, quand elle les vit tout 2, elle leur fit un clin d'œil et un signe de victoire que tout était rentrer dans l'ordre.

Les Bizar'Sisters avaient entamé la série des slows, c'est donc avec un sourire qu'Alexis invita Hermione à danser sur un air de « You are my love, Darling ! ». Harry et Ginny se rapprochèrent du couple et Harry rendit son clin d'œil à Hermione, qu'Alexis vit d'ailleurs, elle fit un sourire reconnaissant à Harry, qui lui rendit. Le slow touchait à sa fin et Hermione fit ce que tout le monde attendait le moins, elle embrassa Alexis, devant tout le corps professoral et devant la quasi-totalité des élèves. Tout le monde applaudit l'audace du couple, tout le monde, sauf les amis de Malefoy, ils firent des mines dégoûtées, mais un regard de Dumbledore et de Rogue les dissuadèrent de les huer. Colin Crivey prit une photo du couple, et leur promit d'en tirer un seul exemplaire, pour eux évidement.

Le bal tirait à sa fin, les Bizar'Sisters avait chanté leur dernière chanson. Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Mes chers élèves, il est à présent temps pour chacun d'entre vous de reprendre le chemin de vos maisons respectives. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et j'espère vous revoir en pleine forme pour la reprise des cours de lundi. Le prochain bal se fera pour Noël. Mesdames et Messieurs les préfets faites rentrer vos protéger dans leur quartier. »

Hermione et Ron, ainsi que Ginny et Colin Crivey rassemblèrent les Gryffondors.

« Rejoints-moi dans la salle commune. » Dit Hermione en passant à côté d'Alexis. Celle-ci acquiesça et suivit Harry et Neville jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. Alexis attendit Hermione assise devant la cheminée en compagnie d'Harry.

« Je suis content qu'Hermione ai retrouvé la quiétude. Car je la voyais dépérir à cause de ses craintes, mais aussi de sa relation ratée avec Krum. » Dit-il.

« Et moi je suis contente qu'elle ai des amis comme toi, Ginny et Neville. Pour Ron tu crois que ça va s'arranger ? Il doit m'en vouloir non ? »

« Disons que Ron, c'est Ron, il est ronchon mais pas méchant, ça lui passera tu verras. » Dit Harry avec un sourire complice.

« Dans ce cas je te fais confiance. »

Les préfets revinrent de leur ronde. Hermione s'assit à côté d'Alexis et Ginny sur les genoux d'Harry, Ron quand à lui décréta qu'il était fatigué et il monta se coucher.

Harry et Ginny ne tardèrent pas non plus, au bout d'une demi heure, ils montèrent se coucher à leur tour. Il ne restait plus qu'Hermione et Alexis dans la salle commune.

« Merci » Dit Hermione, en se blottissant dans les bras d'Alexis.

« Merci pourquoi ? » S'étonna cette dernière.

« Merci pour m'avoir offert mon plus beau bal de toute mes années à Poudlard. »

« Ah bon, ton plus beau bal c'est plus celui de quatrième année avec Krum ? » Demanda innocemment Alexis.

« Non ! Rien à voir ! A l'époque je ne te connaissais pas encore ! » Dit-elle avec en grand sourire.

« Bon et si on montait se coucher, il se fait tard, et demain j'ai promis à Harry d'aller avec lui sur le terrain de Quiddich. »

Elles montèrent se coucher. Une fois dans la chambre, chose inhabituelle, cette nuit là elles dormirent dans le même lit, blottie l'une contre l'autre.


	8. Quidditch, souvenirs et révélations

**Quidditch, souvenirs et révélations**

**Disclaimer : Tout a J.K.R sauf ce qui m'appartient.**

Au matin Alexis se réveilla la première, elle observa Hermione dormir, elle semblait émue et attendrie par la beauté et la simplicité de la jeune fille. Elle arrêta sa contemplation et décida qu'il était plus que temps d'aller prendre sa douche. Elle se leva en silence et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la salle de bain. Elle se dévêtit et se regarda dans le grand miroir, elle était élancée, avait certes une carrure de nageuse mais sa musculature était fine seul ombre au tableau, une cicatrice. Une cicatrice partait du milieu de la poitrine et finissait au milieu du ventre. Elle devait cette cicatrice a Voldemort, il lui avait fait lors de l'attaque de son école. Il lui avait lancé un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et avait été laissée pour morte, quand il ne restait plus désolation, ruine et mort, elle se soigna brièvement, se releva, et se mit en quête de survivant. N'ayant retrouvé que son père, agonisant, il lui parla d'une promesse qu'il avait faite à un grand sorcier en Angleterre, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas la tenir car il allait mourir, elle lui avait promis de la tenir à sa place…La jeune fille avait alors transplaner jusqu'en France, où son père avait une villégiature, elle se soigna plus sérieusement avec les livres de potion de son père, mais n'avait pu faire disparaître cette marque.

« Je garderai cette marque tout comme Harry gardera la sienne… » songea la jeune fille.

Elle entra dans la cabine de douche et fit couler l'eau, cette eau qui lui manquait tant, nager avec les dauphins lui manquait, découvrir des grottes sous-marines et jouer à cache-cache avec ses camarades lui manquait aussi…Envahie par ses sombres pensées, elle se recroquevilla et en sanglots, ses larmes se mêlant à l'eau chaude…

Hermione se réveilla et constata l'absence d'Alexis dans le lit. Elle entendit le bruit de l'eau dans la salle d'eau, sourit et se dit qu'elle rejoindrait bien la jeune fille dans la cabine.

Elle entra donc silencieusement, voulant lui faire une surprise, se dévêtit et s'avança vers la cabine occupée. Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça en voyant Alexis repliée sur elle-même, parcourue de sanglots. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune fille, la prit dans ses bras et la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût calmée.

Alexis se tourna vers Hermione, les yeux rougis.

« Excuses-moi… » dit-elle.

« T'excuser pourquoi ? De pleurer ? Mais c'est humain ! » Répondit Hermione.

Quand Alexis fût complètement tournée vers la jeune fille, celle-ci remarqua la cicatrice, Alexis suivit son regard et se détourna vivement. Hermione la retint et lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

« Ne te détourne pas, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, tu m'as fait comprendre qui j'étais et ce que je suis au fond de moi, bien sur qu'il faudra du temps pour assumer, mais tu me l'as fais comprendre c'est le plus important, que tu ais des cicatrices ou non ne change rien a ça… »

« Mais c'est cicatrice est trop horrible et je ne veux pas que tu me vois ainsi, dans un moment de faiblesse, je ne peux pas être vulnérable ! » S'exclama Alexis.

« Mais tout le monde à ces moments de faiblesses, tout le monde est vulnérable à un moment ou à un autre, c'est normal, nous ne sommes que des êtres humains après tout. » Expliqua calmement Hermione.

« Je ne peux pas être comme tout le monde, je ne veux pas… » dit-elle dans un sanglot.

« Mais tu es unique Alexis, à ta manière tu es différente des autres, personnes n'est comme tout le monde. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, j'ai une mission et je me dois de respecter la promesse que j'ai faite à mon père, car si j'échoue personne ne pourra la tenir à ma place, et la prophétie échouera aussi. » La coupa Alexis.

«Quelle mission ? Quelle promesse ? Quelle prophétie ? » Questionna Hermione.

« Mon père m'a fait promettre de vous protéger Harry, Ron, Neville, toi et les autres élèves de Poudlard, car c'est une promesse qu'il avait faite à Dumbledore, mais il n'a pu la tenir, et il m'a aussi parlé d'une prophétie à propos d'Harry, mais il y en a une qui me concerne.. Voilà ma mission. » Avoua Alexis.

« Tu sors avec moi à cause de ta mission ? »S'exclama Hermione au bord des larmes.

« Non Hermione, je sors avec toi parce que je t'aime. En acceptant ma mission, je ne savais pas que j'allais tomber amoureuse de toi. »

« Dumbledore est au courant ? »

« D'une partie seulement, je ne lui ai rien dit pour la prophétie, sauf si mon père lui a écrit. »

Alexis regarda Hermione, lui releva le visage et l'embrassa. La jeune fille se laissa faire d'abord, puis lui rendit son baiser ensuite. Alexis lui caressa le visage, le cou, elle suivit le même chemin mais en l'embrassant cette fois. Elle descendit jusqu'à la poitrine lentement, ce qui fit gémir la jeune fille. En un regard Alexis comprit qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à aller plus loin. Elle termina donc tout en douceur, le regard chargé d'émotions.

Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, Ginny rentra dans la salle de bain à ce moment là et surpris les 2 jeunes filles.

« Oups ! Désolée ! » Dit-elle rougissant et sortant précipitamment.

Elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Se séchèrent, s'habillèrent et sortirent de la salle de bain. Ginny était assise sur le lit gênée du spectacle auquel elle avait assisté.

« Je m'excuse, je pensais que la salle d'eau était libre. » Balbutia-at-elle.

« C'est pas grave Ginny la prochaine fois frappe avant d'entrer. » Fit Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai une faim de loup, et puis je dois rejoindre Harry sur le terrain de Quidditch. » Dit Alexis.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« J'avais oublié ! T'es vraiment obligée d'y aller ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un regard suppliant.

« J'ai promis à Harry, et je tiens toujours mes promesses. » S'excusa-t-elle.

« Ok c'est bon visiblement nous avons une passionnée de plus chez les Gryffondors. » Soupira Hermione.

Ce qui fit rire Ginny et Alexis. Elles descendirent toutes les 3, lorsque Ginny fût prête, entrèrent dans la grande salle et constatèrent qu'elle était presque vide, à l'exception d'Harry et Neville.

« Bonjour Harry ! Bonjour Neville ! » Dirent-elle en cœur. Cela fit sourire les garçons qui leur rendirent leur salut. Les filles prirent place à table, et se servirent un petit déjeuner copieux.

Ginny cependant était étonnée de ne pas voir son frère avec Harry et Neville, surtout quand il s'agissait de manger.

« Où est Ron ? » Demanda la jeune Weasley.

« Il est au dortoir, il n'a pas voulu venir avec nous. » Répondit Neville.

« Ah ! Et pourquoi ? » Questionna Hermione.

« Il semblerait que Ron soit contrarier et qu'il se pose un peu trop de questions à propos de toi et d'Alexis. » Répondit Harry.

« Ca lui passera ! » Dit Ginny pour clore la discussion au sujet de Ron, elle ne voulait pas nuire à la bonne ambiance du petit groupe.

« Alors Alexis prête pour le Quidditch ? » Dit Harry en riant, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part d'Hermione.

« Oui plus que jamais ! Tu viendras me voir mon cœur ? » Demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas…puis j'ai des révisions à faire… » lui dit-elle. Alexis sembla contrariée mais ne dit rien. Neville passa de l'une à l'autre en un regard, puis regarde Harry, qui ne dit mot mais qui leva les yeux au ciel tout de même.

« Euh…tu sais Hermione, pour les révisions tu as encore du temps, beaucoup de temps. Allez quoi pour une fois laissent les livres et viens t'amuser avec nous. » Dit Neville.

« Il n'a pas tout à fait tort. » Continua Ginny innocemment.

« Bon c'est d'accord mais rien que cette fois-ci alors ! » Céda la jeune fille.

Alexis prit la main d'Hermione, lui sourit et lui donna un rapide baiser de remerciement, elle se retourna ensuite vers Neville et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Bon il est temps d'y aller si on veut profiter du terrain les premiers. » Dit Harry en se levant.

Harry et la petite troupe se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch, pendant qu'Harry, Ginny et Alexis allèrent au vestiaire, Neville et Hermione montèrent dans la tribune Gryffondor.

« Bien Ginny tu feras gardien pour l'essai, ensuite on passera au vif d'or. » Décida Harry.

« Non, je fais gardien, personne ne me remplacera, même pour un essai ! » Dit Ron surgissant de nul part. Ginny avait sursauté et Harry se retourna surpris par l'arrivée incongrue de son ami.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir avec nous. » Dit-il.

« Ben j'ai changé d'avis ! Moi aussi je veux savoir de quoi elle est capable sur un terrain de Quidditch ! » Dit le jeune homme.

« Bon dans ce cas, Ron tu seras donc gardien et Ginny sera batteur avec moi face à Alexis. » Répliqua Harry.

Ils prirent leur balai respectif et sortirent des vestiaires. Neville et Hermione se regardèrent surpris par la présence de Ron parmis les joueurs. Un sourire et un clin d'œil d'Alexis les rassurèrent. Ron prit place dans devant ses buts, Ginny pris son envol avec Alexis, tandis qu'Harry lâchant le souafle et les cognards, pris son envol avec les deux battes et en donna une a la jeune fille.

« Bien tout le monde est en place ! Ginny et moi allons t'attaquer avec les cognards pour te déstabiliser, a toi de les éviter du mieux possible, pendant ce temps tu as le souafle, et tu essayes de marquer des buts. Prêt ? Allons-y ! » Dit le Capitaine.

Il frappa dans le premier cognard et le dirigea vers Alexis, qui l'évita, le souafle dans la main et se dirigea vers les buts. Ron se préparait déjà à arrêter le souafle, la jeune fille se dirigea vers l'anneau de gauche, Ron fit de même.

« Trop facile » pensa-t-il.

Mais à la dernière seconde Alexis fit un tonneau vers la droite, tira et marqua. Neville et Hermione applaudirent, tandis que Ron râlait que c'était prévisible et qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Harry et Ginny ne furent pas dupe mais ne dirent rien.

« Joli coup Alexis ! Allez on continue. » Dit Harry.

Cette fois-ci Harry et Ginny envoyèrent les 2cognards sur la jeune fille qui avait entre-temps récupéré le souafle. Alexis évita le premier en faisant un écart de côté et fit un looping pour éviter le deuxième. Se dirigea une fois de plus vers les anneaux, fonça sur celui de gauche.

« Cette fois-ci tu ne m'auras pas ! » Dit-il à Alexis.

« On verra ! » Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle continuait toujours vers l'anneau de gauche, Ron se mit devant, elle bifurqua vers celui de droite, Ron se mit une fois de plus devant, mais Alexis arriva devant lui, à une vitesse folle, et au dernier moment fit un écart, et tira au centre. Ron n'y vit que du feu. Neville et Hermione applaudirent de plus belle. Ron lui fulminait. Harry reprit la batte de Ginny et alla les remettre, rattrapa les cognards et les remit en place, et sorti le vif d'or. Celui-ci pris son envol, narguant les joueurs et disparut.

« Le premier qui l'attrape jouera le prochain match. » Dit Harry.

« Hein ? Mais le prochain match c'est contre Serpentard ! » Dit Ron qui c'était rapproché d'eux.

« Oui Ron, je sais, mais il faut parfois avoir un remplaçant, pour si jamais il arrive quelque chose. » Dit Harry malicieusement.

Alexis observa Ron, celui-ci parut surpris de la décision de son ami. Elle se détourna d'eux et se mit à scruter le ciel à la recherche du vif d'or. Harry en fit autant. Ils partirent chacun d'un côté, pour se croiser l'instant d'après. Se fût Alexis qui l'aperçu la première, elle fonça et prit de la vitesse. Harry l'avait vu, et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la petite balle.

Ils étaient maintenant côte à côte, Harry pris un peu d'avance, le vif plongea vers le sol, les 2 adolescents suivirent le mouvement. Ils se rapprochèrent dangereusement du sol, Hermione se leva, prête à crier son angoisse, Neville posa sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter.

« Abandonne Alexis, ne joue pas les cascadeuses ! » Cria Harry.

« Pas question Potter ! J'y suis j'y reste ! » Lui répondit la jeune fille.

Et elle prit encore un peu plus de vitesse, à la dernière minute Harry céda et remonta, certain qu'elle ferait pareil, mais elle ne changea pas sa trajectoire, et attrapa le vif. Mais il était trop tard pour remonter en chandelle, elle n'était plus qu'a 2 mètres du sol, elle se mit debout sur son balai et fit un salto arrière pour retomber souplement sur ces 2 pieds.

Ron et Ginny se regardèrent stupéfait.

« Je crois qu'on a trouvé aussi taré que toi Harry ! » Fit Ron en regardant Alexis le vif à la main. Hermione accourut vers la jeune fille et la gifla à la volée.

« Ne me recommence plus un truc comme ça ! » Fit-elle en colère, plantant là Alexis stupéfaite de la réaction de son amie.

« Mais qu'es-ce qui lui prends ? » Demanda la jeune fille, la main sur la joue.

« Elle ne supporte pas que l'on fasse des acrobaties dangereuses. » Lui répondit Ron.

« Ah ! Mais elle devra s'y faire car je fais tout le temps des acrobaties au Quidditch ! » Répondit Alexis amusée.

« Elle s'y habituera, avec Harry elle a l'habitude maintenant. » Dit Ginny.

« Oui mais elle ne sortait pas avec moi, ici c'est différent, il s'agit d'Alexis ! » Fit remarquer l'intéressé.

« Elle s'y fera, ne t'inquiète pas. » Continua Ginny avec un clin d'œil.

« Bon ben si j'ai bien compris c'est Alexis qui sera attrapeuse lors du prochain match ? » Questionna Ron.

« Oui c'est Alexis qui jouera à ma place après tout c'est mon droit, c'est moi le capitaine de l'équipe ! » Dit Harry.

« Reste plus qu'a décider Mcgonagall d'accepter Alexis comme attrapeuse remplaçante. » Fit remarquer Ginny.

« Pas de problème ! » Dit Colin Crivey, surgissant de nul part.

« J'ai pris plein de photos d'Alexis. Tu pourras les lui montrer. » poursuiva-t-il avec en train.

Alexis et Ginny sourirent de l'initiative du jeune homme, Harry le remercia.

Colin retourna au château avec Neville commentant l'essai avec beaucoup de joie, pendant que le petit groupe partit au vestiaire se changer.

Les filles prirent leur douche là bas. Ginny regardait la jeune fille à la dérobée, s'avança comme pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et recula, finalement au bout de 5 minutes a jouer les poissons peureux d'un aquarium, la curiosité l'emporta.

« Vous faites comment entre fille ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement. La jeune femme se retourna et la regarda avec étonnement, mais ne dit rien.

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprendrai. » Acheva Ginny, qui lui tourna le dos et partit dans le vestiaire se rhabiller. Alexis ferma le robinet et suivit Ginny.

« Ca ne me dérange pas d'en parler, mais puis-je savoir pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? »

« Par curiosité, tu sais je te drague pas, je ne veux pas non plus te mettre dans l'embarras, je suis avec Harry, mais je suis curieuse voilà tout, je sais comment ça se passe dans les couples hétéros, mais pas dans les couples homos. » Dit Ginny.

« Ben c'est la même chose que dans un couple hétéro, il n'y a pas de mystère. » Répondit la jeune fille.

« Oui mais, je veux dire comment faites-vous s'il n'y a pas de garçons ? » Répliqua Ginny. Alexis saisis l'allusion et sourit.

« Ben on fait avec ce que dame nature nous à pourvu. » Lui répondit-elle avec amusement.

« Hein ? J'ai pas tout compris ! » Lui dit-elle. La jeune fille lui montra ces dix doigts en haussant les sourcils.

« Ah ! D'accord j'ai compris ! » Dit-elle en rougissant.

« Satisfaite des réponses ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Euh ! Oui ! Oui ! J'espère seulement que cette discussion restera entre nous. » Dit Ginny.

« Pas de problème ! » Répondit la jeune fille.

« Bon allons retrouver les garçons avant qu'ils ne s posent des questions. » Acheva Ginny. Elles finirent de s'habiller et sortirent retrouver les garçons. Ils partirent ensemble vers le château, arrivé dans le hall, Colin vint donner ses photos à Harry. Celui-ci le remercia et demanda à Ginny de l'accompagner chez Mcgonagall, avant de partir, celle-ci glissa à l'oreille d'Alexis :

« Si tu veux retrouver Hermione, va soit dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde soit à la bibliothèque. »

Alexis lui fit un signe de tête en remerciement. Ron se dirigea vers la tour Gryffondor. Alexis prit donc le parti de chercher après Hermione à la bibliothèque, elle ne l'a trouva pas, après avoir questionné Mdme Pince, celle ci lui fit savoir qu'elle n'avait pas vu la jeune fille de la journée. La jeune fille alla donc dans les toilettes du 2ième étage, même Mimi Geignarde n'avait pas vu la jeune fille. Elle remonta à la tour Gryffondor, et aperçu Ron dans un des fauteuils qui faisait face à la cheminée. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Tu n'as pas vu Hermione ? »

« Euh ! Non, pas depuis le terrain de Quidditch, pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle est introuvable… » répondit-elle.

« Ben attendons le retour d'Harry et de ma sœur, nous lui demanderons de regarder sur la carte du maraudeur. » Lui dit-il.

10 minutes plus tard Harry et Ginny, passèrent le portrait de la grosse dame main dans la main, riant de leur victoire auprès de leur directrice de maison. Mais vu les mines défaites des deux Gryffondors, il commençait à avoir une boule a l'estomac.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il.

« On ne trouve pas Hermione. » Répondit le jeune homme.

Devant l'air interrogateur de Ginny, Alexis ajouta :

« J'ai été voir où tu m'as dit d'aller, mais elle reste introuvable. »

Devant la question muette de Ron, Harry parti chercher la carte du maraudeur et redescendit quelque minute plus tard, étala la carte sur la table et la pointa de sa baguette.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » La carte commença à prendre vie, et les 4 Gryffondors cherchèrent une étiquette avec le nom d'Hermione dessus, elle était nul part dans le château, soudain une exclamation de Ginny, les firent se retourner tous les 3.

« Là ! » dit elle ne montrant le lac du doigt. Effectivement il y avait bien l'étiquette d'Hermione, mais elle s'effaçait petit a petit. Ils prirent peur, se mirent à courir pour rejoindre le lac. Elle n'était pas a la surface, Alexis se retourna vers Ginny et lui demanda d'aller chercher Dumbledore et de le ramener le plus vite possible, puis vers Ron a qui elle demanda d'aller chercher Mdme Pomfresh. Alexis plongea dans le lac, et commença sa recherche en priant les dieux atlantes pour que la jeune fille soit vivante. Elle avait parcouru la moitié du lac sans rien trouver, une tâche sombre attira son attention entre 2 rochers. Elle s'approcha rapidement et vit que c'était Hermione stupéfixiée et lestée avec une lourde pierre. La jeune fille se concentra et matérialisa un poignard, coupa la corde et ramena la jeune Gryffondor à la surface. Pendant ce temps Ginny arriva essouflée devant les gargouilles en se traitant d'imbécile car elle n'avait pas le mot de passe, une petite voix surgit de nul part lui souffla « pateacitrouille .

« Pate a citrouille ! » Dit-elle et les escaliers commencèrent à monter, arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa 2 coups brefs, Dumbledore lui répondit d'entrer.

« Que me vaut votre visite Mrs Weasley, un petit gâteau peut-être ou bien… » commença-t-il mais Ginny le coupa.

« Pas le temps professeur, Hermione…accident…en danger… » dit-elle très vite.

« Doucement, je n'ai pas tout compris… »

« Hermione est en danger ! c'est assez compréhensible pour vous ? » S'emporta la jeune fille, se rendant compte immédiatement de ce qu'elle avait fait, s'excusa.

« Ce n'est rien, venez ! »

Ils descendirent le plus rapidement possible et rejoignirent les jeunes gens au bord du lac.

« Professeur, elle ne respire plus, donnez-moi la permission de faire ce que je dois faire… » implora Alexis.

« Je ne peux de toute façon pas t'en empêcher Alexis, tu sais ce que tu as à faire… » dit-il.

« Enervatum! » fit Dumbledore.

Alexis se tourna alors vers le lac, leva les bras au ciel et cria.

« Triton Dieu des océans, j'implore ta présence et ton aide ! »

Le vent se leva, et la surface lisse du lac se troubla, et puis plus rien. Au moment ou Ron revenait avec l'infirmière de Poudlard et qu'il allait demander ce qui se passait, un tourbillon d'une violence inouïe se forma au milieu du lac et se rapprocha d'eux à une vitesse vertigineuse, Alexis ne bougea pas.

Un être immense coiffé d'une couronne et tenant un trident sorti du tourbillon et les regarda.

« Qui ose tourmenter ma tranquillité et pourquoi ? » Demanda d'une voix gutturale l'apparition.

« L'héritière au trône des Atlantes ! Alexis Christobalt Atlanta, fille d'Arius Christobalt Atlanta, défunt Roi du peuple Atlante ! » Dit Alexis.

« Je sais qui tu es jeune héritière, pourquoi m'avoir appelé ? »

« Parce que tu es le seul qui puisse m'aider à acquérir le reste des mes pouvoirs ! »

« Et pourquoi t'aiderais-je ? Quel est ta quête ? Sache qu'il est dangereux d'accéder à autant de savoir en une fois »

« Je prends le risque ! Ma quête est d'aider la lumière à vaincre les ténèbres, et sauver celle que j'aime… »

« Ta quête est noble, tu as le cœur pur jeune atlante. Je vais accéder à ta demande. Ensuite je retournerai dans les profondeurs des océans. »

Triton posa sa main géante sur la tête d'Alexis et une aura de lumière l'entoura, elle était si lumineuse que les personnes présente durent fermer les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé. Une fois fait Triton reparti dans un tourbillon et tout redevint calme et silencieux.

Alexis se tourna vers Hermione, s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui posa une main sur son front et l'autre sur la poitrine au niveau du cœur. Une aura dorée sorti de ses mains. Ron voulu intervenir mais un regard de sa sœur l'en dissuada, Dumbledore fit de même avec Mdme Pomfresh.

Alexis continua ainsi pendant un moment et l'aura s'amplifia et Hermione suffoqua et recracha l'eau qu'elle avait ingurgitée en se noyant.

Mdme Pomfresh n'en revenait pas.

« C'est un miracle Albus… » murmura-a-t-elle.

« Oui un miracle Pompom, emmenez cette jeune fille à l'infirmerie. Miss Atlanta je crois que nous avons à parler tous les deux. » Fit Dumbledore une étrange lueur dans ses yeux bleus.

_Réponses au Reviews_

**Mysm** : **vraiment bien! Bonne continuation** ! _Merci beaucoup !_

**GDark** : **Salut! Je te fécilite c'est très bien! C'est rare des fic ou on met en vedette Hermy et une otre fille... En fait cest la premiere ke je voi! Lol! J'ai hate a la suite! **_Merci pour ta review, je trouvais aussi que c'était très rare de voir Hermy et une autre fille, y a plus souvent des fics avec les garçons…voici le chapitre tant attendu_

**Jacky** : **tres jolie fic Halzin, j'espère qu'il y aura une suite dans les chapitre.  
pourtant, il y a une sensation que j'ai, c'est que sans le savoir, tu laisse supposer qu'il y a comme un vécu derrière cette histoire, et aussi, une envie de voir quelque chose se réaliser.  
j'espère que si c'est le cas, ce que tu souhaite se réalisera ! **_Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai fait exprès de changer ton pseudo, celui-ci ne t'appartenant pas et étant désormais protéger tu ne peux plus t'en servir, voilà ce qui l'arrive quand on pique les personnages des autres sans leur autorisations bref. Il y a une suite, pourquoi m'arrêter en si bon chemin n'es-ce pas. Que tu ais une sensation de déjà vu ou qu'il y a du vécu derrière cette fic, c'est un peu normal puisque dans les histoires que l'ont raconte généralement, il y a une part d'expérience de l'auteur, ce qui est logik en soit, donc pas une trouvaille. Que ca se réalise ou pas, c'est ma vie et c'est moi que ca regarde._****


End file.
